


Ilustration for "From the Shadows to the Light" Chapter 28:Kisheer and Colgrevance

by Asahisama9



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Gen, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asahisama9/pseuds/Asahisama9
Summary: Kisheer actually brought her head around to rest the bridge of her snout against his shoulder for a moment; somehow, the gentle touch of a dragon was the most comforting thing he’d felt in a long time. “Kilgharrah almost certainly had his own motives, as Uther’s prisoner,” she said. “But we can discuss that another time, if you would like.”“I…”When you wish it, young dragon lord, she said into his mind, call for me, and I will come.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	Ilustration for "From the Shadows to the Light" Chapter 28:Kisheer and Colgrevance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From the Shadows to the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669468) by [PeaceHeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/pseuds/PeaceHeather). 



**Author's Note:**

> From the Shadows to the Light  
> PeaceHeather  
> Chapter 28: Kisheer and Colgrevance
> 
> See My original work in the link below: http://fav.me/de3wh8i


End file.
